The Balance of the Worlds
by night-rainbow27
Summary: Centuries before Iris was even born, Luna decided her fate. This is her story about how she came to be as she is today.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. The training sessions have been put on hold, at least in my mind, as I saw another story unfold. I got very excited and started immediately, and neglected my YYH duties. Now, this is another idea I got. I have been planning on this one for a while, but I never knew how to go about it. And finally it hit me and I began writing.

This is the story of how Luna cama to be how we know her now. She used to be an ordinary human. Not much different than you and me, except that she lived in the Elizabethan Era in England. If you want to know more, read away. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, only the plot and my OC.

**

* * *

**

**Luna's POV**

The last, as well as first thing I remember, was a brilliant light. It was so bright it engulfed everything in sight, but despite that, the light wasn't uncomfortable to look at. There was only one thing I was aware of at that moment and that was that I was dead. The thought brought me an odd sense of detachment. I wasn't sad, or happy, or angry. I was completely indifferent to it. It didn't take long for my thoughts to stray away from the morbid thought of my death and refocused on the light.

All my senses were completely focused on it. The light was all I could see. It left a warm, tingling sensation on my skin. Then, as I focused on my other senses, I realized I could identify the light with them too. Somehow the scent of eucalyptus invaded my nostrils with a sweet caress. On the tip of my tongue was the taste of wild berries and other fruits. It was a most exquisite sensation, having all my senses teased and pleasured as they were.

The experience didn't last very long after I discovered it and started enjoying it. The light disappeared, all at once, leaving me behind in a dark hallway. My brows furrowed in confusion as to what was going on. I looked around trying to identify where I was. The hallway was dimly lit by a torch that was in the corner. The walls had seemed to be made out of cold, raw stone. It didn't seem like the most pleasant place. A deep sense of fear, primal and raw, seeped into my bones. Have I already been judged? Was I not worthy of the glories of Heaven so I was thrown in this place?

I looked around hopelessly. My first instinct was to run and look for an escape. But if I was where I thought I was, I couldn't escape. My shoulders slumped for a second, and then straightened. The sooner I accepted my fate, the better, but it wasn't an easy thing to do, accepting the fact that I will live in a nightmare for all eternity.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the heavy footsteps that were coming my way. They were coming from my right. I turned that way and waited. The torchlight revealed to me the ugliest creature I have ever seen. I was stunned into place, knowing it couldn't possibly be human. The creature's skin was blue with a heavy build, horns protruding from his temples and had small, dark eyes. I couldn't make out their exact color. He only wore a piece of cloth with animal prints draped around his waist. I was standing completely still when he came to my side.

Then, he did something that made my body movable again. He grinned at me.

"Hello, Luna," he said as if we were old acquaintances. In a most unladylike fashion, my mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

Then, as if he realized his mistake, he cleared his throat and said, "Ma'am." He respectfully showed me toward two giant, wooden double doors. I frowned, wondering how I could have missed them. He opened the door for me and finally, I saw light again. The room beyond was brightly lit, but I couldn't see a source for the light in sight. The room was much longer than it was wide and, with the exception for a desk at the end of the room, it was completely empty. Somebody was sitting at the desk, and our eyes locked immediately as I stepped inside.

"Luna is here to see you, sir," the creature said.

"Thank you, Ogre," the man responded, but didn't take his eyes off mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the creature motion me to go closer to the desk.

I straightened my spine and walked determinedly until I reached it. The man behind it stood up. He had medium length brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was slim and dressed in an interesting assortment of robes. He smiled at me and it put me oddly at ease.

"Please, sit down," he said and motioned behind me. I looked and was astonished to see there was a chair for me to sit on when I distinctly remembered there wasn't one there the last time I looked. "I usually provide a chair for the ladies." He bowed to me slightly, but he looked slightly awkward doing so; I could tell he didn't bow to a lady very often, if at all.

Then he slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry. I don't get ladies very often. Let me introduce myself. My name is Koenma." He extended his hand toward me and I expected him to take it in his hand and kiss it, like it was custom. Instead, he shook it, like I was a man.

I stared at him, appalled. His eyes widened and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, so sorry. English people do things differently. It's so hard to keep track of everybody's customs." _Everybody's?_ He grasped my hand in his, much gentler this time and kissed the back of it softly. Then he sat back down again.

"I'm a little nervous," he admitted, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Because I'm an English lady?" I finally found my voice to speak.

Koenma's expression turned serious. "No, but because this meeting might very well impact your world as well as all the others." His answer stunned me into silence once again. I swallowed hard against the tight knot in my throat.

"You must have a lot of questions for me," he said. His easy smile was back and he let silence fall between us until I could put my thoughts in order and voice them.

"Where am I?" seemed the easiest one to ask.

"That's an easy one. You're in Spirit World, and I am the Prince. Look at it as the world in between worlds. This is your checkpoint before you move further."

"Which is where?" I asked.

"That's a harder one to answer," his smile vanished and he suddenly looked serious. "It all depends on what you choose."

I frowned. "I thought I am to be judged."

He nodded. "You can be, if that is what you choose to do." He saw the puzzlement on my expression and decided to go further. "May I call you Luna?" When I nodded he continued. "Luna. I know we have just met, but as Prince of Spirit World, I have known you since the day that you were born. And I have a huge favor to ask you."

All I could do was swallow against the knot in my throat again and nod.

"The world is an ever-changing thing. It never stops evolving and never stops adapting. As long as time still flows, the world will continue to change." He paused briefly. "I fear, and my Father as well, that the changes are not good ones. The air itself seems to be restless, on Human World and all the others. I want there to be somebody who can, not necessarily guide it, but keep it from tipping one way or the other. There needs to be balance." His eyes met mine again, looking intense.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

Koenma took in a deep breath before he answered. "I want you, I _need_ you, to be its guardian."

He let the words sink in, but I couldn't let them. I couldn't believe my ears. Me? Why me? Why now, after I had already died? Surely there was somebody better than me out there. I only wanted a peaceful afterlife with my Edward. He was probably the main reason I haven't given death much thought at all, because I knew I would find him and we would be together again.

"You want me to protect the entire world." I let sarcasm drip into my tone. Prince of this Spirit World or not, he should have more sense than to ask this of one person.

"Yes," he answered to my astonishment.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You do realize that is impossible."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, I do."

I was beginning to feel rather frustrated that he was delaying eternity for something like this. I didn't bother to hide it. "Then why are we even here? Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because somebody has to," he frowned at my unwillingness to cooperate.

"Why don't you do it? You are the Prince of Spirit World, after all. You can see everything. Why send a mere human with absolutely no talent or abilities worth your notice to take care of the whole world? This request is thoroughly ridiculous." I got up. I didn't want to hear anymore. Who has ever heard of such a preposterous thing? "I would like to go see Edward now." I turned my back to him and shot a glare at the creature that called himself Ogre. "Point me in the right direction."

Ogre seemed intimidated by my glare and moved to stand behind Koenma's chair as if it offered protection.

"Luna, please be more reasonable," Koenma almost seemed to plead.

"No," I answered curtly. "Edward has been gone for almost a decade. I would like to see him now. I have waited too long."

"So, after everything you've done for the people while you were alive, you are now going to ignore them so you can have your happiness?" He seemed to be getting angry too. I barely noticed Ogre giving up on his hiding spot and standing by Koenma's side.

"Don't I deserve some time to myself after everything I've done?" I shot back. "I did everything I could to help who needed it. I have done my job. I am now dead. I would like to enjoy my death in peace now, if you please." I didn't bother to think about the irony of my words.

I turned away and wanted to walk out the door even though I didn't know which way to go. Then Koenma's words stopped me. "What if you could continue to live?" I looked at him over my shoulder, but not because life tempted me, but because his words didn't make any sense to me. Then I remembered he was Prince of Spirit World, which meant he could very well have that power.

"Life doesn't temp me anymore," I answered. I was prepared to leave and find my way by myself. I turned to face the door.

"You can't go and look for Edward unless I stamp you." His words made me stop in my tracks again. I whirled around to face him.

"Stamp me?"

Koenma held a sheet of paper in his hand. His face, as well as his voice was now devoid of any humor. "Unless I give you my permission to leave, you would be stuck in Spirit World. And Edward isn't here."

I looked into his eyes for any trace of a lie. I couldn't read people very well, but at the very least I could figure out if they were lying or not. Koenma didn't seem like he was. His eyes were hard, but genuine. He was forcing me to listen to him, but I realized I had to go through with it if I wanted to see Edward. To show him my compliance, I went back, sat on my chair and crossed my legs stiffly. Koenma gave me a long look before he continued.

"If you agreed to this, I would give you another chance at life, and a completely different one at that. I can make you immortal, and very powerful."

"Regardless of how powerful you make me, I am still only one person. I simply cannot protect the entire world," I argued. Then I asked the question that has been bothering me all along. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I've seen the good in you. And your willingness to fight for it. I have watched you for a long time, enough that I know that if you accept, you will devote yourself to this cause, do everything in your power to protect the people and that you will not abuse the huge amount of power I will gift you with. You are simply _right _for this." I continued to stare, though I knew it was impolite. He seemed to take that as an invitation to continue. "You helped your people for so long. Why not continue that fight?" Then he took his speech on a different route. "Why did you help your people before?"

I thought he would answer his own question to make a point, but then I realized he was waiting for me to give an answer. "Because they needed it?" He nodded and urged me to continue. "Because it was the right thing to do? Because I wanted to?" Koenma seemed to me looking for a particular answer, and I was getting frustrated. "Because there was nobody else to do it?" I shot angrily.

"Yes!" He agreed excitedly, the smile finally back. "Sure, there will always be humans who do good and ones who commit evil deeds. But what you have the potential to do can above and beyond a normal human's."

I considered what he said briefly, but asked a question about something he mentioned earlier. "Why do you assume that the world is tipping toward evil?"

"Because I've seen it," he answered simply. "I'm trying to do something about it by calling to you. I've made an entire plan about how this should be executed. You won't be alone."

"So you send other people to do your dirty work?"

He frowned, but otherwise didn't take offense to my words. "No, I send other people because I am needed here. I am the only person who can stamp people for them to go to their appropriate destinations in their afterlife." He sighed deeply, as if our conversation tired him. "Luna, the world won't get any better if all you do is sit and watch."

I've thought about that for a long time. He was right, of course. Hoping that the world will get better is not enough. Faith can only go so far. Actions do the rest. All my questions have been answered. Koenma called upon me because he thought I was best suited for this. Because I had the gall to stand up for what was right. My life was over now, but I could live another. Indefinitely. Why should I be held accountable for the entire world, though? I could say no and enjoy my afterlife in peace. But if there was one thing I knew about this was that, if I could see the world from my corner of heaven with Edward, and see that Koenma had been right, the guilt and shame will haunt me for eternity. Because I refused to be part of the cause, because I said no, when I could possibly have a difference. Could I live with that guilt and shame? Should I accept just because I know I couldn't?

No. I've done everything that I could when I was alive. I could very well continue my mission. _The world won't get any better if all you do is sit and watch_. I've seen a small part of the world, and I know that Koenma was right. The balance was tipping. And if I am able to make the slightest dent, why refuse? I've never been one to make selfish decisions. I was experiencing a strange mixture of feelings as all the contradictions and my indecisiveness ran through my mind. Desperation, helplessness and fear were the most dominant at the prospect of being handed such an important task.

Koenma must read my expression because his voice softened considerably. "I could still grant your wish to see Edward if you'd like."

"No!" My response was automatic, I didn't even have to think about it. "No, that's all right," I said again in a much calmer tone. "If I go see Edward, I'm not coming back."

Koenma nodded. "Well then, we better get down to business. I have much to tell you before I can send you back to Human World."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. There should be at least one more chapter to come after this one. I'm not sure if there will be more, but I will let you know when I update next.**

**Please leave a review on your way out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's POV**

"Aside from Human World are two others." Koenma was pacing around my chair as he was explaining. "Spirit World, which is where we are right now, and Demon World. You will be assigned in Human World, but I am certain you will have to go to the other two as well. You are to eliminate any and all threats, unless, of course, they surrender, in which case, they will be put in the Spirit World jail."

Koenma kept talking me though the procedures of everything that needed to be done. Everything seemed straightforward. I let my eyes waver from his pacing figure for a few moments. That was when I noticed that Ogre wasn't with us in the room anymore. I didn't notice when he left.

I couldn't say for how long I have been here; it was almost as if time itself stood still in this strange place.

"Ok, I'm a little nervous about what I have to tell you next," he admitted, and didn't meet my eyes when I looked up.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

Koenma sighed heavily and sat back on his chair. He brought his hands together on his desk and closed his eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. Then his brown eyes found mine and he began once again. "I went over my plan over and over in my head trying to find a flaw in it. I think I can finally say that there is none, except, maybe, your compliance to it." He paused and I urged him silently to keep going. "I promised you another life. Well, I'm afraid there are some ramifications of that that I haven't mentioned."

He sighed again, looking as if he would rather not talk about it. "Well, I can't just send you back to Human World. Even for me, it's not that simple. First of all, you need a body. I could give you one, but only temporarily. Sending you back to be reborn is definitely not an option. Reincarnation has its consequences, and one of them being that you might not be able to keep your memories. It depends on the situation. It's completely random, therefore too much of a risk. Your memories are very important."

I sighed, relieved. I didn't want to relive the innocent years of childhood, or the awkward years of adolescence. If I could, I would avoid them. "Why are my memories so important to you?" I asked, curious that he seemed to want me to keep them at all costs.

"They're important to _me_ because I don't want you to forget your goal. I don't want you to forget why you have been brought back, why you are living that life. Also, they're important because they're yours. Your memories are a part of you and I don't want you to lose anything." He seemed genuine in his words and I felt myself automatically relax further in his presence. I felt myself beginning to trust this stranger.

"So what options do I have?" It seemed to me like I didn't have any.

"My idea would be for you to go back as a spirit and inhabit somebody's body and share it with that person."

I didn't feel my mouth drop open, but by the time he finished his sentence I definitely felt it was wide open in a mixture of many feelings, from confusion to anger. "You want me to do…what?" I couldn't have phrased it more poorly, but I could hardly believe my ears. Share a body with somebody else? Was that even possible? Once again, I had to remind myself who I was talking to.

"It is the best option we have," his tone sounded almost pleading, but still serious, "for the reasons I said earlier. That way, you can keep all your memories, you don't have to live throughout certain stages of life, and, most importantly, you can leave whenever you want. As a soul, you can travel between bodies, come and go as you please. Of course, I don't recommend doing that, but if it ever becomes too much for you, if you ever want to stop and just go through with your original plan and be together with Edward again, you can. You don't have to wait until your life is over, as you would in any other circumstance."

"There is not a time limit I need to do this for?"

"No. I, as well as my Father, will forever be in your debt for agreeing to this. But you are definitely not obligated to do it forever."

I sighed heavily, reminding myself that I decided to trust this person. If he says there is no better option, then there must not be. And there doesn't seem like there is from what I coudl tell. "Very well," I finally said and Koenma seemed to visibly relax. "How will I go about doing this?"

"Well, technically you can share anybody's body, as I've said before. However, I suggest you stay within your family. They are more likely to…accept you and believe your story. That and, the person whose body it belongs to could very well throw you out if they don't accept you," Koenma explained. I frowned, trying to wrap my head around the concept, but it was too foreign. Since I had no previous knowledge of these things, I accepted his words as fact. I nodded, lost in thought. I only had one living relative left…

I voiced the question, but my gaze was still far off into the distance. "And how does this work?" There was a missing link from the puzzle, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"When you would share somebody's body, you can communicate with them mentally. You would experience everything as if it is your own body, but you wouldn't actually be in control of it."

Then realization hit me, so obvious, I didn't know how I didn't think of it before. "How am I supposed to protect the Human World if I can't even control my body?"

Koenma smiled, and it looked rather indulgent. "I was getting there. You will have the power to change into your form if both of you agree on that decision. You cannot enforce it without a mutual consent." He waited for me to pose any more questions and when I only gave him silence, he decided to continue. "When you will change, you will have the form of your body when it was at its peak. Now, I'd like to get the second thing I was nervous about before we move on." Koenma looked nervous again, but I nodded in confirmation.

"If you are to be the world's guardian, you need to be as strong as it is possible for you to become. I'm afraid that, for that to happen, I have to make you a demon."

Silence fell.

"You want to make me the exact creature you want me to fight? You want to strip away my humanity?" My voice was rising with every word. It was unladylike, for me to raise my voice, but I couldn't help it. I was absolutely outraged.

Koenma was shaking his head. "You will no longer be human, but you will most definitely still have your humanity. The only reason I'm granting you Demon Energy is because it's much stronger than Spirit Energy, which is what humans have." He sighed. "As for turning you into the creature I want you to fight, I'm afraid there's no way around it. You have to be _strong_. I will make you as strong as I can. But I cannot make you reach your full potential if you keep your Spirit Energy. You will be limited." I remained silent and Koenma took that as if I was changing my mind. "There is a much more powerful type of Energy. It is called Sacred Energy. But unfortunately, I cannot gift you with it. It is something only you can achieve, if you are acutely aware spiritually, and though many, many years of training."

When I continued to be silent, he finally said, "I'm afraid I have no other choice. Do you still want to go through with this mission?"

I only hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

He smiled at me, looking both relieved and happy. "Ok, then let's move on to my favorite part. Your powers. But before that…" he trailed off and got to his feet. He walked over to me and asked me to stand up. I did as he told me, but still raised my eyebrow questioningly. He placed his warm hands on my shoulders and closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating. I didn't really understand what he was doing until he opened his eyes and I felt my back inexplicably bare. I looked down, being certain that I still had on the dress that I had died in. Instead, I found myself in the most curious outfit. It was made out of leather, and it seemed to fit on me like a second skin. It wrapped around my neck like a collar and then extended toward my abdomen, wrapping around my wait, but leaving my stomach bare. It went down to my ankles. On my back I felt an elaborate web of leather that connected the neckpiece with my waist.

I looked at Koenma for an explanation. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I wasn't going to let you fight demons in a corset! I came up with this outfit myself. I thought you'd like it." He gave me a long look. "Do you like it?" he asked expectantly, sounding almost worried.

I smiled at his innocence. "Yes, I like it. It's quite daring," I noted, raising my eyebrow at him again.

"Which is why I thought you'd like it."

For the first time since I met this stranger I felt a grin slip on my lips and spread over my entire face. I suddenly felt excited for this mission, a mission that I originally wanted to take out of obligation as a human being toward her fellow human beings. Now I saw the potential for adventure, for danger and risk, things that I craved, but never found, as a woman who has been denied by society. Even the outfit that Koenma made for me gave me a very deep sense of freedom. All my life I had been confined by society's rules that were as tightly bound me as a corset would, and all my life I wanted to be free.

Edward and I would meet again, when I will no longer want to go on with this mission, whenever that will be. Until then…

_Wait for me, my love. I will come back._

"We should probably go outside for when I will gift you with your powers. They will be out of control in the beginning," Koenma smiled at me and motioned me to follow him. We exited his office and went down several flights of stairs that wound around the cylindrical structure until we finally reached the gate. Koenma walked around the majestic castle and stopped behind the building. I looked around me, awed at how completely…_dead_ this place looked. There was no vegetation in sight and the ground looked like dry earth. The sky above it seemed a uniform gray, as if the clouds will forever hold dominion over this land. I took back what I said earlier. There was absolutely no sign of _any_ life in sight.

"Are you ready?" I tore my eyes away from the desolate place around me and refocused on Koenma. I nodded once.

Koenma took in a deep breath. "Before I start, I feel like I have to tell you that I've never actually done this before. I'm not sure how smooth this will go. All I can say is…" he trailed off for a few seconds, then he sighed again, "I apologize in advance for any pain I cause you." Then he closed his eyes and raised his hand, palm up toward me. He seemed to be concentrating in the task, so I didn't make any sound.

Moments passed and nothing happened. I didn't feel any change whatsoever. I kept my eyes on Koenma, but he didn't open his eyes yet, therefore I assumed he wasn't done.

I waited. Seconds passed. Then minutes. I scowled, becoming impatient. Then the pain hit me, ruthless and hard. I cried out, not expecting such a blow, and my body automatically tensed against it. My muscles flexed and tightened in an unbreakable knot. My arms clutched my sides, hugging myself as if I could hold myself together from being torn apart. My head bowed down, my hair framing my face from the world, like I was a frightened child. My knees buckled under the unexpected pressure and it was all I could do to keep myself standing. The pain, raw and vicious, lashed within me like a whip. It started at my stomach and spread thorough my body like acid, burning everything in its wake. I dropped to my knees, my fingers digging into the ground. I was only vaguely aware that I wasn't breathing and I was suddenly starting to get light-headed and dizzy.

Then, as fast as it came, it was over. The pain went away. My body didn't relax though; it was still tense after that agonizing ordeal, regardless of how short it was. I was panting, my eyes still tightly closed against the memory of the hurting. Slowly, taking one thing at a time, I started to unwind. First, I opened my eyes and let my face relax. I tentatively unclenched my fists and saw that I now had earth in my nails. Meticulously, I went down the list and slowly willed myself to relax. My breathing slowed on its own.

Finally, I sighed deeply and felt my body go limp. My entire strength had been drained in the ordeal. My will alone brought me back to my feet.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it would," Koenma mused.

"What…was that?" I asked him. I expected there to be pain, since he warned me there would be, but nothing like that. I stared at the ground, at the marks I made when my nails were digging into the earth.

"A battle. Your Spirit Energy was fighting the Demon Energy that I gifted you with."

"And which one was victorious?" I asked, almost absentmindedly.

"Demon Energy, simply because it overpowered your Spirit Energy." Koenma sighed heavily. "I expected it to put up more of a fight then that…" He Trailed off, then shrugged. "Maybe it's because it's for a good cause. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Just uttering the word made me tired.

"Would you like to rest before we start or would you rather we go on?" he asked.

I finally looked up to meet his eyes. His warm, chocolate brown eyes looked anxious. The way he phrased the question sounded like he would rather I rest first. But I didn't want to rest. My strength was coming back. I was ready.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review on your way out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna's POV**

"Ok," Koenma said, "now try to focus on the air around you." I looked at him, not entirely sure how to do what he was asking me to do. Could I really control Mother Nature? Did I have the right to? I didn't think so. Koenma must have noticed my reluctance. "Come on, Luna. Give it a try," he smiled at me in encouragement.

I mentally shrugged, and acted on instinct. I extended my arm and waved it in the air once, just to see what would happen. The wind automatically responded and whooshed around me, picking up my hair. It was no more than a gentle breeze, as if it matched the movement of my arm. The breeze put me more at ease than Koenma's smile. It didn't seem like such a hard task and the air answered to my call. Koenma made it subservient to me. I pondered… Perhaps this won't be as hard as I originally thought. I just had to control my movements.

Fascinated, I did it with more fervor. This time, it was completely different, as a gust of wind slammed into me, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, several feet away from where I once stood. I panted from the blow and the shock, and I heard another _thud_. Soon enough, Koenma was on the ground too. I forced myself to get up and rushed to Koenma.

I heard him groan as I approached and got to my knees by his side. "Are you all right?" I was afraid I had hurt him.

Koenma got up, focusing on something behind me. "Fine, I'm fine. I expected you to have trouble controlling your element in the beginning, it is only natural that you do." He paused and frowned. "But I didn't expect it to rebel against its new master."

I turned around saw that the wind was still blowing, even though I had not told it to. It was gushing in a small tornado, about three times as tall as I was. I took a step toward it and raised my hand in an attempt to make it a little more docile. As if it knew immediately what I wanted to do, another gust of wind burst in my direction, making my feet grind against the hard ground. This one was a warning.

I watched it warily, not feeling comfortable with admitting that I was at a loss of what to do. I didn't take another step further either, afraid it will take that as an offensive. I realized I was thinking of this as if I was facing a person, and I immediately did a mental double take. I am not facing a person. Surely what was happing was because I was so inexperienced and didn't know how to control it, not because the wind actually had a mind of its own and rebelled against my will. I chastised myself for being so foolish and straightened my spine. I didn't know how to control Mother Nature, but I could try until I it obeyed me, as guilty as that made me feel.

Using my arms to guide it, I tried to signal it to calm down to a soft breeze so that it wasn't as destructive. Instead of dying down, the wind picked up more zeal and slammed into me again, even more forcefully than last time. Once I was on the ground, I felt my body being lifted up, and I soon realized I was caught in some sort of whirlwind that was right above me. When my body was completely off the ground, I felt myself being thrown again, this time into Koenma. We both groaned as we got up.

"Am I just doing it incorrectly or…" I trailed off as I once again considered the other option.

Koenma shook his head as he brushed dust off his robes. "It's nothing you're doing, I am sure. Your element is rebelling. I didn't even know it could do that," he said, wonder in his voice.

"What should I do?" I asked, feeling helpless and frustrated.

Koenma pondered for a long time on my question. I almost thought he didn't have an answer for me, at which point, I would have been at a loss of what to do. Finally, he said, "Try a different approach."

I frowned. "How?"

"So far you've been trying to control it, basically force your power on it. Think of it this way, would you like somebody controlling you?"

"We're not dealing with a person," I said, very well aware that I didn't answer his question.

"No, but I feel like it's a similar situation. Try to cooperate instead." That was all the instruction Koenma gave me. How does one cooperate with an inanimate object? This made absolutely no sense. Was I supposed to talk to the _wind_ and make peace with it? I sighed, frustrated, and I tried to look at this from another perspective. Surely Koenma knew what he was talking about, so it was in my best interest to follow his word.

I stared dubiously at the gust of wind not too far from where Koenma and I were standing. It had dimmed down to a little more than a gentle breeze, but I felt like if I approached, it would attack again. So instead, I took in a deep, calming breath and closed my eyes. Still feeling a little unsure about this, I said, in a clear voice in my head, _I am not your enemy_.

Then, the most miraculous thing happened. The breeze started to approach me, almost tentatively. I wasn't sure how I could even see the breeze, but somehow it wasn't invisible to me anymore. It was like a very thin, almost see-through, white cloth. I didn't even notice that until now, but I could clearly make it out against the background. I wasn't sure if I really could see that with my eyes, or I was imagining it. Or perhaps I was acutely aware of my element now that I could control it. Whatever the reason, I could see the breeze approaching me now. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but it was almost like a question, as if it was wondering of my true intentions or maybe if I told the truth.

My next move seemed almost instinctual. As if I had found a stray dog and wanted to let it know I meant it no harm, I held my hand in front of me, waiting to see if that had any effect whatsoever. The wind hesitated, but slowly wrapped around my hand.

"Do you see that?" I said to Koenma in wonder.

"See what?" he was looking around, oblivious to what was happening. "We haven't been attacked again, so I take that as a good sign." He remained silent for a few seconds, then asked, eyeing my extended arm. "What exactly are you doing?"

"We're…" I tried to think of an appropriate word, "communicating."

"Uh huh," he said, though he sounded like he didn't really understand.

I didn't try to explain, because I didn't think I would be able to. After a while I decided to try again. I waved my arm in the air, slowly, once. I saw it hesitate, then it following my lead. Then, feeling like I'm taking a great risk, I brought my hand down rapidly, making it parallel to the ground. This time, there didn't seem to be a hesitation. The wind slammed down on the ground, _whoosh_ing by our feet.

"Did it try to attack us and it missed or…" Koenma trailed off, his eyes glistening with excitement. I couldn't help it, I grinned and nodded.

From then on the journey was smoother, now that my powers didn't try to oppose me. I still wasn't doing very well because I was still unsure on how to go about doing it. I was learning everything right then and there. I stayed with my back to him, trying to minimize the possibility of him being the target of my attacks. I made motions with my hands and noticed how the wind responded. I tried to set goals in mind and see if I can meet them. I usually didn't because I either used too much or too little power or didn't redirect the wind as I should have. I went on like that for a while, simply testing and enjoying my ability.

"I will have you train with some of the Spirit Defense Force members. You have to be well in control of your powers when I will send you to Human World," Koenma said, startling me.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. "Spirit Defense Force?"

"Think of them as the Spirit World army. They interfere in the direst situations. They are used as a last resort," he explained, but that didn't entirely answer my question.

"Shouldn't they defend the world instead of helping me train?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Koenma shook his head and stepped closed until we were a few meters apart. "There is nothing out of the ordinary happening in Human World now. They train when they don't have anything to do anyway."

I nodded, thinking absentmindedly about these powerful people. An automatic thought was to wonder how I compare to them, with how much power Koenma has given me. He said he would make me as strong as he can. How was than in comparison to them? I assumed they were more powerful, but I didn't know. I didn't ask either, because I didn't want to give Koenma the wrong impression.

"I have other things to give you, besides the power to control wind."

My hand stopped in mid aid and the wind stilled. Everything became still. I met Koenma's eyes, and immediately noticed that he looked excited. "You already gave me the power to control Mother Nature, or at least part of it. And you're going to gift me again?" I stared in amazement. How powerful did he want me to become? Will my enemies require me to be so strong to defeat them? And how does he trust me so much when he hardly knows me at all?

Koenma nodded, oblivious to my thoughts. "I planned it all out," he said as he grew more animated. "First off…" He held his hands out, palms up, and he seemed to be concentrating. Then an object started forming in his hands, just like an image that was slowly colored in front of us. It started out translucent and it slowly but surely became solid. My eyes widened as I realized what the object was. When it was completely solid, he handed it out to me. "I believe this belongs to you."

I grasped the sword, _my_ sword, by the hilt, feeling the immediate connection with this precious object. It wasn't as heavy as a normal sword, as the metal of the blade was much thinner, as it was sharpened on both sides. The major part of its weight consisted of this hilt, which was adorned with heavy iron encrusted with carvings, on the front having the Crest of Arms of England. This sword was granted to me before a major battle that I was a part of, a major battle that I fought in against my Queen's wishes. I have slain many enemies with this sword, but it was also the reason of my downfall. _Attack! Attack now! _... _You are dismissed. Permanently._ My last memories with the Queen made their way in my mind despite my protests. Despite the time that had passed, it still brought a pain to my chest. Pain and regret that I had disappointed and disobeyed the person I had vowed to protect.

I studied it, holding the blade in my palm, but careful with its sharp edge. I found that it was exactly the same as I remembered it, save for the fact that it was completely clean. Last time I saw it, it was encrusted with blood.

"Why?" I looked up from my weapon to the man that handed it to me. There was a strange feeling in my chest, one I could not identify. It might have been due to all the mixed emotions I was feeling, all muddled into one incomprehensible mass. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Despite how poorly I worded my question, Koenma seemed to understand exactly what I meant. "Because I knew it was important to you" was all he said. I nodded, feeling oddly numb now.

"I also want to give you this." He held out his hands, just like he did before, only this time, even before anything appeared in his hands, the wind started stirring. I looked around, confused, because I had not commanded it to. Then I looked back at Koenma and my eyes widened at the sight. The wind seemed to be all going toward Koenma's hands as if it was…materializing. I frowned, as another sword took shape.

I looked at him questioningly, not understanding why I would need two swords. Nonetheless, I looked for a place where to put my precious sword. Then I noticed my outfit was actually adorned with a belt, something I missed the first time I looked over it. I found a spot at my hip that seemed to have an opening big enough for it. I slid it in, smiling to myself that Koenma seemed to have indeed thought of everything.

Now that my right hand was free, he handed the new sword to me. I voiced my question. "Why do I need two swords?"

"Well, you see," he started, and I felt this to be the beginning of a long lecture, "this is your spiritual sword. It was made out of the air and your Demon Energy itself. You can actually combine this sword with some air attack and make it more powerful." My expression must have hinted that I did not fully understand what he meant, because his smile broadened. "You will see what I mean when you will get more experience with using your powers."

I nodded and suddenly got lost in all the thoughts that swarmed in my mind. Despite my willingness to do this new mission, I still had plenty of doubts. Could I really do this? Could I really learn to control and cooperate with air completely? Will it let me? And the most haunting question of all: Was I strong enough to do this? Was I truly strong enough to hold the world's fate on my shoulders and keep the balance? Or will it all come tumbling down on me and I will collapse under its weight?

"I have one more thing to give you." Koenma's words brought me back from my reverie. This time, I didn't question his gift. I was going to take anything he was willing to give me, anything that could possibly make me stronger. I looked for a place to put my second weapon, but I did not see another place on my belt for it. I frowned, confused on what to do with it. Koenma must have noticed what I was doing because then he said, "You won't need to do that. It's a spiritual sword. You can will it to disappear and appear with your mind." I stared, having the same odd feeling as when I talked with the wind. Nonetheless, I said, _Disappear_, and indeed it did. The sword faded from my hand as if I never held it. How curious. Almost like a child, I made it appear in my hand, to make sure I could do it, and then it faded into nonexistence once again.

I stared at my now empty hand. This was such a strange world, with such strange powers. I never knew these things could be possible. Such as other worlds besides the Earth. As a Catholic, I always believed in Heaven and Hell. But there were other worlds beside those, worlds that we humans weren't even aware of. What other thing did I not know? And all this power. Could one human hold all this power?

I noticed Koenma extended his hand in front of me, and the air stirred once again. I watched, almost expecting a third sword. This time, however, the shape that seemed to be forming didn't resemble any object. It was something much larger than both weapons I was handed. I couldn't tell what it was until it was almost completely visible. Then I paled when I saw the wild animal in front of me.

"This is your guardian," Koenma said cheerfully, apparently oblivious to shock and fear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys like it and please review! :D**

**Also, as now that I finally updated this fix, I can officially announce this. To any of you who are interested, if you like Luna and want to read more about her, I now have a fictionpress account called meadows-of-heaven. The story posted there that are labeled as OC are stories of her past. Right now I only have three on there, but there will be more to come when time will allow me to write. I hope you will like them. **


End file.
